


Punishing Kurt

by iheartcliches



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Penetration, Punishment, Sadistic!Wes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartcliches/pseuds/iheartcliches
Summary: At some point in the year Kurt continues to talk even though the gavel has been banged. So, as per tradition, Kurt is forced to bend over the council desk while Wes fucks him with the gavel.





	Punishing Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen at the Glee Kink Meme here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=14255889#t14255889
> 
> Warnings: dubcon/noncon punishment. I don't think it's too dark, but there are parts that are a little heavy, so read with caution if you're triggered by that.

It had been a long day of classes and all Kurt really wanted to do was get in his Navigator and go home. Instead, he was stuck sitting in the Warbler practice room sandwiched between the arm of the couch and Blaine, listening to Wes and company drone on. 

The thing was that Kurt  _knew_  about competition. He  _knew_  how to wow a crowd. So having to sit and listen to the Warblers argue over how to cover the ridiculous Top 40 song they had chosen, while Kurt knew that classic show tunes were the real direction they should be going, was unbearable. 

“Has anyone ever heard of Judy Garland? Liza Minnelli even?” Kurt huffed at the bickering mass of boys. 

Wes answered with his own huff and turned to Kurt. “Warbler Kurt, it has already been decided that we will be selecting our play list based on  _modern_ anthems. The council,” he gestured to the rest of the table, gavel waving grandly, “has created a mixture of what we believe are sure to be classics as well as crowd pleasers. Now let's please get back to the discussion at hand... How exactly is the eight part harmony on the bri--” 

“Can't we at least discuss the selection?” Kurt whined before Wes could completely deflect the conversation. 

“Kurt,” Wes groaned warningly. “Please don't be difficult. You understand how the selection process works and one day when you're on the council – if you're on the council with an attitude like this – then you will have free reign.” 

And of course Kurt does understand. He's had to sit through dozens of these unbearable fights. Each and every one of them just as fickle as the last. He didn't understand why none of the other Warblers even questioned the song choices, though, considering that was the most important part of this club at all. 

“David,” Kurt tried to address the boy sitting closer to him. “Maybe  _you_  can see where I'm com--” 

Wes silenced his speech with a volley of hits from the gavel. In an almost synchronized movement, Blaine's hand came to gently rest on Kurt's knee, squeezing softly to calm his boyfriend down. 

Kurt began again. “Where I'm coming from is a place of caring and respect for the Broadway--” 

“Kurt,” Wes' words held a sharp edge to them. “Since you are new, I will exercise the mercy of reminding you about rule eight in the Warbler guidelines, expressly outlining the consequences that will be taken if a Warbler ignores the official gavel.” 

Kurt noticed a few other boys around him suddenly straighten up, trying to mask their sudden interest but ultimately failing. 

He heard Blaine next to him mutter a quiet “Kurt,  _please_.” But Kurt was tired, and he was fed up and no one was _listening_. 

“I just think that you all would benefit from some--” Wes banged the gavel manically and silence fell over the practice room “-- culturing.” Kurt let the word slip softly into the large space and immediately felt the hush grow even colder. 

“Stand up and walk to the council desk, Kurt,” David sighed, speaking for the first time since the argument had begun. Wes was already standing up, moving to position himself in front of the desk. 

“What?” Kurt glanced at the three senior Warblers before turning to Blaine who was now standing up. 

“David, Wes, Thad, please. Kurt shouldn't have to--” 

“Blaine,” Wes stopped him sharply, pointing the gavel that was still in his right hand at the younger boy threateningly. Blaine took a deep breath before sitting back on the sofa. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked hesitantly, eying the polished gavel in Wes' hand. 

“In concordance with rule eight in the Warbler guidelines--” 

“I don't even know what that means!” Kurt said indignantly. 

Wes closed his eyes in annoyance. “Concordance means--” 

“No, no, I know what concordance means,” Kurt answered snottily. “But the Warbler guidelines – all number eight says is that  _insubordination will be met with severe punishment appropriate to the act of delinquency committed_ ,” he quoted. 

Blaine frowned and turned to his boyfriend. “Kurt, if you ignore the sincerity of the gavel, then...” 

Kurt looked at Wes. “I need you to come up to the council table and pull down your pants, Kurt.” 

“WHAT?!” Kurt floundered. “You've got to be kidding me! Blaine, tell me they're joking....” 

“Sorry, Kurt, it's tradition,” Blaine bit his lip, eyebrows knitting together in worry. 

“And since you have disrespected each one of your Warbler brothers by wasting our practice time, I think it would also be appropriate if each of them were to assist me in administering your punishment.” 

Kurt gaped as a few of the boys around him start shifting in their seats. Trent particularly seemed to be biting back a smile. 

“Warblers, if you will please assemble in a line so that we can do this quickly and efficiently. Kurt, if you would stop wasting our time and please come to the front to be punished.” 

“What's my p-punishment?” Kurt was getting worried as a few of the boys jumped up to form a line, pushing and prodding one another with maturity that seemed far inferior to how Kurt had acted to receive this punishment in the first place. 

“Each one of your Warbler brothers is going to play a part in giving you your punishment, one hit each, to teach you that you are part of a team, and your actions affect more than just yourself. Then, you will be required to have the gavel stem placed inside you where you will sit on it for the rest of the rehearsal time as a reminder of what you have done.” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Kurt screeched, gaping at the prep school boys around him. “You are going to do what to me with your gavel  _stem_  exactly?!” 

The younger boy was slowly turning maroon, whether from humiliation or outrage, Wes wasn't certain. But Blaine could see the fear lying just beyond Kurt's confusion. His sweet, innocent – albeit mouthy – boyfriend was not expecting anything like this. 

“Wes,” Blaine stood up again, using his soothing voice, trying to play peacekeeper. “Maybe we could skip that part. It is his first offense after all. And I could be the one to give him the spanking.” Blaine glanced over his shoulder at his now blushing boyfriend. “It would take less time--” 

“Blaine, while I am somewhat touched that you are willing to take responsibility for your boyfriend, this is a matter of tradition and there is a precedence that must be upheld. Besides, you would go too easy on Kurt. We all know that. Now fall in line,” Wes said dismissively. 

Blaine wilted and moved to where his boyfriend was still sitting on the couch. “Sorry,” he mumbled with regret that Kurt could feel. Kurt frowned at him. If even Blaine, the beloved front man with incredible influence, couldn't sway Wes' opinion, there was no hope. 

David moved around the council table after Blaine moved away, hovering apart from the line in between his boyfriend and the rest of his peers. The council member reached out to touch Kurt's arm, knowing that the boy would not surrender himself any time soon. 

Kurt fumbled as David pulled him up, dragging him over to Wes, and pushing him belly first against the wooden table. He was too shocked to speak as he felt David's hands roughly wrap around him to undo his belt. 

“David, let me--” and Kurt tensed for a second as David pulled away and allowed Blaine to take his place. Blaine's hands were gentle and worked slowly, giving Kurt time to control his breathing and process how exactly he had gotten into this situation. His touch as he went to slide the slacks down his boyfriend's legs wasn't sensual but merely comforting, and Kurt was glad. He didn't know what he would do with so many mixed signals. Blaine rested a comforting hand on Kurt's hip, a touch that lasted only a second, before he pulled Kurt's briefs down carefully and took a minute step away. Kurt was surprised to find himself a bit more calm afterward. 

“Alright,” Wes took control of the situation once more. “You all know the drill. It was only two months ago that we had to do this for Jeff.” The older boy rolled his eyes as the blonde in question blushed. 

David stepped forward to address the members. “Each one of you will administer only one slap, and then you will step away. There will be no lingering. And to remind you, if the council feels that any of you do not punish Kurt adequately, then those people will find themselves partaking in the second part of Kurt's punishment along with him.” David looked pointedly at Blaine. 

“I have an entire chest of gavels,” Wes nodded menacingly. “That would  _not_  be a problem.” 

Kurt tried to glance over his shoulder at the line of boys, but Wes quickly placed a hand on the small of his back, pushing him back down against the desk. The younger boy could feel the breeze on his ass, a strange sensation to be experiencing in front of a group of boys who were all staring at you. He tried to imagine what Blaine was thinking, seeing him like this. Ultimately, Kurt knew he deserved this, knew he had been pressing his luck. 

**SMACK!**

Kurt jumped as he felt the sharp sting on his bottom. 

“Thank you, David,” Wes said in a dignified tone as David returned to sit at his council seat, directly in front of Kurt. 

Kurt saw Thad moving out of the corner of his eye, getting into the position David had previously held. He placed his left hand on Kurt's back, resting heavily, letting Kurt know he was there. Kurt flinched in preparation. 

**SMACK!**

“Thank you, Thad,” Wes repeated his gratitude. Thad took a step back from Kurt but didn't move his hand or return to his seat like David had. Instead, he pressed his hand with a bit more force, silently telling Kurt that he wasn't going anywhere. 

“I am the last council member to administer the punishment,” Wes explained, “and then afterwards, I will have each of the Warblers come and take their turns much less formally.” Kurt bit his lip as he felt Wes shuffling behind him. 

**SMACK!**

“Thank you, Wes,” David and Thad spoke. Kurt cringed. Wes' hit had been much harder, and he could only imagine the anger behind it. Kurt had only had three slaps and his ass was already stinging. He wasn't sure how he would survive the second part of his punishment. He took a deep breath again. 

One by one, the warbler boys took their turns punishing Kurt. Each slap built on the last and Kurt could feel the tears building in his eyes at the pain and humiliation that just wouldn't stop. About halfway through his punishment, Wes stopped the procession and pulled something out from under the council desk. It appeared to be a wooden crate which he moved to place beside Kurt. 

“Stand on it,” Wes demanded, pulling the boy to the box, forcing him to stand on the box six inches higher. “Now bend down again.” Wes said, pushing the boy's back onto the desk again. And  _OH_. 

If Kurt felt exposed before, he certainly did now. The increased height caused him to have to stick his ass further up into the air, a much better target for the remaining boys. 

A chorus of whines began to filter through the room, and Kurt could pick out Jeff muttering  _no FAIR_ , all of which were silenced by a rap of Wes' gavel on the table. 

“I'm at least glad,” Wes boasted, “that you have not forgotten why we're here. And that this is helping you all in some way remember that the council is to be expected.” He banged the gavel again. “And the gavel, by extension, is to be obeyed.” 

Kurt shifted his feet on the box, trying to find a way to cover his balls that were now peaking out from between his legs at this angle. 

“We better continue. Kurt seems to be getting restless,” David informed the group, and Kurt glanced up to see the other boy smirking down at him. How had he forgotten that David was directly in front of him, monitoring the faces he was making, the blush that was building across his face? Kurt looked down and concentrated at the papers that were in front of him on the table, refusing to meet the man's gaze. 

The slaps began again, this time falling lower on Kurt's butt, some peppering the sensitive area where ass met thigh, others grazing Kurt's ball sac in a way that made him inhale sharply and squirm. 

Kurt wasn't even sure how many people had gone yet, or how many were left. Blaine was almost the furthest thing from his mind until the next boy came up and Kurt – steeling himself for another harsh slap – only felt a slight hit on his backside.  **Oh, Blaine.... _no_**  he thought. 

“Warbler Blaine,” Wes groused, grabbing the boy's arm as he attempted to walk away. 

“That was unsatisfactory. Perhaps you could try again,” Thad allowed, pulling Blaine away from Wes' grip and positioning him in front of Kurt again. 

“Blaine,” Kurt mewled, trying to tell his boyfriend that he wasn't worth this warped sense of chivalry. David put his hand on top of Kurt's and squeezed, offering a tiny  _Shhh_  to the boy that made Kurt feel even younger and more vulnerable. 

“I can't,” Blaine explained sternly, the quiver in his voice betraying his decision. 

“Then you will participate in the gavel punishment along with Kurt. Please stand beside Thad until this part is complete.” 

It seemed like an eternity to Kurt before the last boy – Trent – had administered his slap – the hardest one of all, Kurt had to admit. Once all the boys except for Blaine and the council were sitting on the couches around the practice room again, Wes prepared to make another speech. 

“Thad, if you would please go collect the supplies and two ceremonial gavels, please,” Wes requested before moving over to Blaine with a glint in his eye. “Since Warbler Blaine decided that punishment was not serious, he will also be punished.” 

Wes moved to turn Blaine around roughly, pushing his chest against the desk beside Kurt and making quick work of his belt and clothing. 

“I think that we will punish Blaine first as a formality. This will also allow Kurt to have a quiet reprieve before his second part,” Wes decided, moving slowly over to Kurt and resting a hand softly against the welts forming on his ass. Kurt shifted again and glanced up and David who was still in front of him, the only warbler he could actually see from his position. He mewled again as Wes let his finger glide between Kurt's ass cheeks, spread open from the angle at which Kurt was placed. He concentrated on the pucker of flesh, rubbing softly against the outer rim, stroking it to make Kurt squirm again. 

“We'll let Kurt sit here and think about what he's done,” Wes announced as Thad entered the room again. “He needs time to think about how he's not only disrupting Warbler practice, but also corrupting his friends.” Wes grabbed the bottle of lube and a gavel from Thad, and moved away from Kurt. 

Kurt couldn't tell what was going on and he couldn't turn his head to see either. He could only tell by the groans coming from his boyfriend that they were in fact serious about the gavel punishment. Blaine was loud, breath hitching and sobs of humiliation bubbling from his throat. Kurt winced in sympathy.

Thad was mumbling something to Blaine that Kurt couldn't make out, and David was again making shushing noises that were probably meant to be soothing. 

Eventually, Blaine's groans and whimpers began to take shape as words, gurgling out of him as he was pounded by the wooden handle. “W-www-wwwwwesss, s-s-sssorry, I-I-” The gavel slammed into him harder and his words were cut off in a low pitched squeal. Kurt shifted his hips, face coloring darkly as he felt the blood rushing to his cock. Why was he getting excited over this? The more babbling and pleading his boyfriend was doing, the more Kurt had to try to control himself. 

Another particularly hard slam of the gavel sent Blaine mewling, again stuttering out Wes' name. Kurt bit his lip and tried to angle his head to get a look at his boyfriend. They were positioned so closely to one another on the table that all Kurt could really see was Blaine's profile: curls beginning to loosen from their gel, hairline starting to glisten with sweat, eyelashes fanned against soft cheeks as his eyes were clenched shut in discomfort. It was  _hot_. Kurt's breathing was getting shallow and he glanced away, trying to get a grip with himself. He noticed David eying him and giving him a knowing smirk, which he attempted to ignore. 

Blaine's punishment seemed to last centuries, though Kurt knew logically only about a minute had passed before David, still observing from the two boys from the council table, said “Punishment complete.” And the sound of Blaine's belt being picked up from the floor and his clothes being refastened around him made Kurt realize it was his turn next. 

“Keep that in there for the rest of the practice.” Kurt heard Thad mumbling darkly at Blaine. Kurt gulped, erection slowly wilting as the focus was brought back to him. 

Wes – for once – didn't say anything as he stood to get in position behind Kurt. He only gave him a bit of preparation with the lube before Kurt could feel the strong push of wood against his hole. He gasped, breath getting caught in his throat, as it continued to breach his body. He was only vaguely aware of David's hand coming to rest on his own again, thumb stroking his palm in a comforting manner. 

Once the handle was pushed fully into his ass, Kurt could feel the head of the gavel resting against his beaten ass, an uncomfortable weight against the new bruises forming. 

“Before we continue, Wes,” David spoke now, though he was staring straight at Kurt's flushed face. “I think you should check and make sure that this is still a  _punishment_.” 

Kurt's eyes knitted together for a second before he felt Wes' hands on his shoulders, tugging him away from the edge of the desk. The gavel was still stuck inside him, Thad keeping one hand pressing it in, as Wes moved in front of Kurt and lifted the dress shirt of his uniform. Kurt knew instantly what David meant. He had noticed Kurt's squirming and he wasn't going to let it slide. 

Wes stared at Kurt's half hard cock, mouth set in a thin line of irritation. “I see,” he said finally. 

The younger boy didn't know what was happening as Wes' hand shot forward. He flinched when Wes wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's penis, grip tightening as Kurt tried to squirm away. The gavel was only pushed farther in to his ass, scraping the sides of his walls as a reminder of just how deep it was. Kurt could only whimper and try to stay still as the two boys controlled him from either side. 

“Does your penis want attention, too, Kurt?” Wes' voice was sharp and biting. He twisted his hand slightly and Kurt's mouth fell open in pain. 

“We have plenty of gavels,” Thad mumbled sarcastically, pushing the piece of wood further against Kurt's body. 

Wes glanced at Thad before continuing with his own short twists of his wrist. “Is that what you want, Kurt?” He pulled at Kurt's cock, forcing Kurt to stumble towards him and Thad to move with him. “Answer verbally.” 

Another painful tug at Kurt's cock had him choking out a response. “Whaaat?” He whined as Thad started twisting the gavel in his ass, the ridges of the wood digging into Kurt's anus. 

“Have you ever heard of sounding, Kurt?” Wes asked slowly, taking his time and moving his other hand to the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt was pretty sure he heard a whimper coming from somewhere else in the room, and it wasn't him. As Wes pinched the bulb of his penis, Kurt was suddenly reminded of the audience that was surrounding them. “Answer.” 

“N-n-nnno.” 

“Sounding,” Wes continued, “is when you take a long metal rod and insert it into the penis.” Wes let his finger slide against Kurt's slit sensually, but with his pain receptors in overload, the touch felt like nothing more than an unbearable tickle. 

“Unfortunately, we don't seem to have any surgical rods at Dalton,” He explained casually, finger dipping into the slit of Kurt's penis, opening him in a way he had never felt before. “Gavels might be a preferred substitute, though.” 

Kurt keened in pain as Wes wiggled the tip of his finger near the slit, not entering or even pushing really but making his presence known. Kurt was struck more at how private the touch felt, how uncomfortable it was to be so exposed, than he was at the pain it caused. 

The room was left in silence except for Kurt's whines before David intervened. “I think he's soft now,” He said quietly and Wes released his grip from Kurt's cock immediately. Kurt had indeed lost his erection and was fully soft, staring down at the ground in complete embarrassment. 

“Please resume your position against the desk for the punishment to continue, Kurt.” 

 

 

Kurt quickly moved to bend against the desk again, this time grateful for the chance to shield his privates from the rest of the boys. Wes wasted no time in seizing control of the gavel from Thad, batting the other boys hands away so that he could pull the stem out of Kurt. He let his hand twist slightly, rocking the wood back and forth as he inched it out tortuously slow. 

He rammed the rod back into Kurt, pumping the gavel furiously. The younger boy bit his lip, tamping out the sounds that begged to bubble out of him. Kurt refused to give the other boy the satisfaction of his cries. 

Wes twisted his wrist again, corkscrewing the wooden stem into Kurt's tight hole. The Asian boy wasn't sure how Kurt was managing to stay nearly silent, but it felt like a challenge. Wes wanted nothing more than to coax the screams out of Kurt's throat. The evidence of Kurt's respect and submission deduced to such a barbaric language as that of grunts and groans. Yet, Kurt refused to submit. Wes knew he was just begging to be broken. 

Wes pulled the gavel out again, but abruptly stopped. Leaving only an inch or so of the stem inside Kurt, Wes stopped moving altogether. The council member seemed to grow even stiller as Kurt used the moment to try to catch his breath. The seconds ticked on and nothing was happening. Thad still had his hand positioned on Kurt's midback, and Wes was merely holding the rod in place, immobilizing Kurt. Neither of them moved.

Kurt couldn't move. He was being completely dominated by these boys and there was nothing he could do except will himself to stay silent, exercising the last source of rebellion he had. But Wes was playing the same game, and he refused to respond to Kurt's subordination. He was patient. Wes could wait for Kurt to break himself. He stayed completely still. 

The feeling of being watched suddenly overcame Kurt and he shut his eyes tightly. The unbearable quietness of the situation was almost more humiliating than the intense action he had just experienced. 

Just as Kurt reached the edge of insanity, preparing to shift his hips or ask what exactly was going on, he felt a tiny movement behind him. Wes gripped the gavel tighter and Kurt froze, waiting for what was to come. Thirty more seconds ticked by and Kurt realized belatedly that Wes was just messing with him now. Kurt sagged a little against the table, shifting slightly to try to ease the tenseness of the situation. It was right at this moment that Wes struck. 

The wooden rod rammed back into Kurt's body, pressing against Kurt's walls as it burrowed in. Kurt let out a yowl that was loud enough for Thad to flinch, hand fluttering against Kurt's backside in surprise. But Wes didn't respond with shock. He gleefully continued to pound the gavel into Kurt's hole, twisting and pressing and jerking it in random direction, reveling in the noises Kurt was finally making. He only made a few more thrusts before Kurt began to openly sob, the intensity of the humiliation falling on him, constricting him. 

Kurt felt both of David's hands reach out and cup his own that were clenched to the table, rubbing gently. “Punishment complete.” David's voice cut through Kurt's whines, and Wes was almost instantly still. He pressed the gavel in to Kurt's body, slowly this time, until the head of the gavel rested against Kurt's blazing cheeks. 

Kurt sniffled and blushed harder as he felt one of David's hands reach up and brush away his tears with a handkerchief. He glanced up at the boy behind the desk, watching silently as he replaced the cloth in his pocket. Kurt sniffled again and obediently stayed bent over as Thad reached down to pull his pants up. The gavel barely fit in Kurt's tight slacks, and Thad had to force the pants to fasten, effectively making the fabric push the wood further in to Kurt. 

Wes touched Kurt's shoulder gently, a move betraying his previous fury, and pulled him up to stand in front of the council. He touched the side of Kurt's cheek tenderly in what Kurt took to be an apology... or at the very least a contract of understanding between the two boys. This had been a battle. And Kurt had lost. 

“Keep that there until the end of the meeting,” Thad repeated his words from earlier before taking a quick swat at the seat of Kurt's pants, nudging the wood further into him. 

Kurt bit his lip and waddled over to the couch slowly, taking tender and deliberate steps so that the piece of wood inside him wouldn't be jostled too badly. There was a space left on the couch, next to the seat that Blaine was sitting in. Kurt noticed how he was squirming on the gavel inside him as well. 

Kurt gingerly sat down on the cushion and gasped at how the material formed around him. The force of gravity worked against him and forced the gavel deeper. 

Wes rapped his own gavel on the table again and Kurt flinched, a Pavlovian response to the noise. He made hesitant eye contact with the Asian boy and flushed again at the sadistic smirk that spread across Wes' face. 

“Now, I think we were discussing the eight part arrangement on the bridge...”


End file.
